


Dust

by opheliamj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: One: if Natasha had visited Bucky before the battle instead of T'ChallaTwo: natasha watching James at the end of infinity war, if the scene wasnt deleted.Three: natasha looks so sad in every trailer/preview.





	Dust

              The sun burned his eyes when he walked out of his home. He didn’t even bother putting on shoes. Shuri told him he had a guest but Steve was his only visitor, and she didn’t say it was him. 

              It was Natalia staring back at him. She looked the same to him, but very, very different. She didn’t say anything, just barely gave him a sad smile. He did the same. He looked down at himself, wrapped up in slings, he wondered if she had ever seen him like this.

              When he looked up at her she was watching him. Not just looking at him, but the beautiful mountains and earth behind him. The stunning land and nature of Wakanda. She had a familiar look on her face, she almost looked guilty.

              “Where’s the fight?” he asked her, with a small resolve.

              “It’s on its way.” Was all she said. She turned wordlessly walking off, and he followed her without question.

**

              Everything stopped, it was like the world paused. Natasha ran, feeling her boots stick in the mud. It felt like everything was silent. She ran, looking for Steve but she saw no one. Branches scratched her face as she ran through the trees. Her lungs hurt but she was never going to stop.

              But then she did stop, she saw him, standing with his back to her. He was right in front of her. The one Steve calls Bucky, the one Natasha called Barnes, the one with so many names. She hadn’t seen him since the battle had started.

              He was there, he was safe. She actually felt relieved, and took a step forwards, about to call out to him.

              “Steve?” She watched James reach for Steve, as his arm and entire body turned to dust and blew away. Steve’s eyes locked onto hers, they silently stared at each other and begged what happened? She stared at Steve as he slumped down to his knees.

              All Natasha could think was that he didn’t deserve this. Everyone crowded them, but no one knew what she had just lost. A past vanished, known only to her, and a future with him she could never explore. She realized now that he was gone, no one would ever know about them. She wouldn’t talk about it again.

**

              It was raining, it always seemed like it was raining. The sun would shine, but it always felt like rain to her. Steve made jokes, she would pretend to laugh. She found Clint, and she thought that would help, but she knew nothing helped. She always daydreamed, lost in an old world. Someone would say “Nat?” and she would remember people were talking to her.

              It was hard to care about things. All she cared about was helping people, getting them back. But how could she help something she didn’t understand? It was easier if she could just shoot something.

              She didn’t feel right. She couldn’t sleep anymore. All she dreamt about were memories she forgot, memories with him. She didn’t know why she was having these dreams, or why she remembered them. She couldn’t explain it but it felt like James was somewhere, remembering them too.

              She didn’t know what was worse, thinking he was gone and she’d only dream distant memories of him…or the thought that he was lost somewhere reaching out to her from a place she’d never understand.


End file.
